


Omega and Pup

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scenting, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Miya is an odd one out — after all, he’s presenting years down the line from his the rest of his classmates. Navigating weird emotions, untimely arousal and the pining of one of his best friends, he learns more about the world he’s part of.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Omega and Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a bit of additional information to help with the worldbuilding of the way I’ve written this particular version of Omegaverse!
> 
> Lore Notes:
> 
> \- Mating and sex are considered fundamentally different, where Mating is typically done to help assist or even cease a heat or rut, sex is more intimate and often seen between Bonded couples. 
> 
> \- The age of Mating consent is 15, while the age to have sex (and Bond) is 18.
> 
> \- Offering someone something that contains a person’s scent is considered a very personal act, though it’s most common amongst close friends, family and Bonded couples.

Everyone knew how recently presented Alphas could be. All spit and fire and looking for their next fight _or_ they’re crying and hiding away in their rooms, emotions not yet fully under their control, often wildly jumping around from one extreme to the next.

In Miya’s case, he was _pissed._ All spit and fire and pent-up aggression. He tries to get it out through skating, but his anger overrides muscle memory, sending him wiping out again and again. His scent is strong around him, irritation whipping through it, and he’s given a large berth by most.   
  


Reki thinks it’s _hilarious,_ but he’s the most untraditional Omega that Miya knows.

“Here, maybe this’ll help.” He said after he calmed down from his laughter, having found it particularly hilarious that Miya was sitting on the counter with his knees, elbows and the palms of his hands covered in bandages.

“What?” Miya snapped, pausing when Reki pulled off his headband and handed it to him.

“It’s my scent, duh, maybe it’ll calm you down some.” The redhead shrugged after offering, continuing to hold his hand out until Miya took the headband, bringing it up to his nose.

Reki smelled like cinnamon, heavy and spicy on Miya’s tongue, beneath that was something mildly sweeter but a fitting smell to match the spitfire omega before him.

It burned through him, catching sparks and feeding the exhaustive anger.

Throwing it back at him, Miya didn’t _feel_ any calmer, if anything, he was angrier.

Reki bit his lip to hold back an amused smile, bending down to pick it back up as he smoothed his wild hair back with one hand. 

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I don’t fucking _like it-_ “

Where most Omegas would have found it to be an insult, it only succeeded in making Reki laugh harder.

“Hold-hold on, hold on, I’ll be right back-“ Reki rushed out as he left the room, leaving Miya to fume as Reki’s scent lingered, not as thick when it was coming nearly directly from the source.

After a minute or so, Reki was walking back into the room with Langa in tow, fingers intertwined as he practically dragged him in. Langa had a fond look on his face, however, having grown used to Reki’s antics.

“Try it.” The redhead said, motioning towards Miya.

“Try what?” Miya asked, looking between them but neither answered, too wound up in each other.

“What if it doesn't work?”

“Then I’ll find Joe-“

“Would Cherry be okay with that?”

Miya felt his eyebrow twitch, lip curling into a snarl as he gritted out the question again between his teeth, eyes narrowing. 

He had always been a bit quick to anger beforehand but this was _worse,_ a burning rush through him with every flare up. Finally looking up, Langa looked determined and no-less scared of Miya than Reki had.

“Okay.” Is all he says before he’s striding forward and wrapping Miya up in his arms. He’s bigger than him, enough to fit Miya’s head against his chest and crowd beneath his parted legs.

It’s a _rush,_ sudden and cold, Langa smells like ice, and something _sweet,_ like the candy that Miya limits himself on. It’s an instant relief, like sinking into ice water after a long day of training under a hot sun.

Miya found himself relaxing into Langa’s chest, barely even bothered by the fact that Reki was laughing, going on about how he _just knew it_ and how sappy Langa looked in that moment as he held Miya.

“He’s just so small.” Langa murmured overhead and Reki sniffed, stepping forward though his scent didn’t penetrate the little bubble that seemed to surround them.

“He’s a runt, I think.” Reki says softly, and he’s _right,_ but Miya is also an only child which should cancel out the idea of him being a runt compared to the idea of if he had siblings to compete with.

“It’s why he’s so angry, it happens all the time with runts and last borns..” Reki’s voice fades away as Miya’s eyes slip closed.

A few moments of rest wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

After the discovery of their compatibility, Reki shoves Miya off at Langa at every available chance (usually when customers are around) to avoid his anger from boiling over. 

Though, as it is, Miya isn’t always around them and school becomes a bit of a balancing act between keeping himself as calm as he could and releasing his anger in fits of rage, unsatisfactory masturbation and binge eating.

The masturbation was new, it wasn’t something Miya had ever been particularly drawn to and now, presenting rather late at the age of fifteen, he finds touching himself to only be a mildly soothing relief.

He’s even stolen one of Langa’s shirts, it had been grossly damp with sweat but thick with his scent. While it wasn’t as good as burying his face into his chest or the crook of his neck, it did help ease the raging pressure behind his eyes.

Though, an unforeseen problem was that it made him hard, too. Which made some sense, Langa was a well-matured Omega, and Miya had just presented, and it was a _good_ scent. 

  
  


“Fuck,” Miya groaned and he curled around Langa’s shirt, pulling it up to his face though it was quickly losing the other’s scent. He could still smell it though, just barely clinging to the fabric where his own had begun to replace it. He couldn’t _really_ smell his own scent, but he knew it was there the moment that shirt stopped feeling like Langa’s and began to feel like his own.

“Fuck.” Miya groaned again, rolling onto his back and pushing his shirt up, sighing softly at the slight relief that the cool air of his bedroom provided.

“I’m not going into a rut, am I?” He asked himself, sitting up and draping Langa’s button up over his shoulders, trying to get as much use out of it as he could before he had to return it to him.

It wasn’t uncommon for a faux rut or heat to hit once one presented, but Miya had always assumed that it would come _after_ the heightened emotions.

As it was, most presented around the age of twelve to thirteen, and a lot of that ramped up energy was expressed through class-wide “smushing” sessions, in which Alphas, Omegas and Betas cuddled together for an entire class block. It was a mix of both skinship as well as getting everyone used to their scents and to help form closer bonds.

Miya had been jealous of his classmates at the time, having not presented and therefore having been excluded (not to mention that he couldn’t _smell_ any scents, everyone smelled as scentless as they had before), but now everything was a little new.

He could smell his mother and father, and it brought a familial comfort that he had previously felt disconnected from, though he found crowds of people overwhelming and Reki’s scent still added too much vitriol to his blood to allow smushing sessions between the three friends.

Sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood up and stretched, back curling and popping satisfactory before he straightened up.

Pulling the stolen shirt from around his shoulders, he supposed it was about time that he returned it.

* * *

Walking into the garage at Dope, Miya briefly stopped short at the smell of Langa and Reki’s scents floating around the room. 

One of the boys in question was sitting in front of a fan on the floor with his back pressed against the ratty couch. Reki was lying stretched out on it, ankles crossed as he lazily blinked his eyes open and looked at Miya.

“Can you close the door, please? Don’t want any Alphas coming in. Besides you, of course, pup.” Reki added with a smirk at Miya’s curled lip as he closed and locked the door that separated the garage from the main storefront.

Langa looked over, a tired smile on his face and Miya’s brows furrowed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just the pre-heat fatigue. Reki and I are synced up.” Langa explained as his eyes fell on the bundle of fabric in Miya’s hands. 

“It’s uh, your shirt?” Miya offered, eyes darting between Reki and Langa. He’d never been around a pre-heat Omega before, most of his classmates took time off if they _did_ have them, and most just didn’t yet, but most would be starting soon.

“So _that’s_ where it went.” Langa murmured with an easy smile on his face as he held his hand out, beckoning him closer. Miya forced his feet to move, ignoring the amused glances that Reki was shooting him when he wasn’t looking at his phone. 

“Sorry I took it, it just.. really smelled like you.”

“It’s okay, pup, thanks for taking care of it for me.”

Miya placed it in his hand, feeling his cheeks burn red. Langa smelled a little warmer than usual, sweeter just beneath that.

“I didn’t wash it, sorry, I don’t… know how to wash clothes.”

Reki opened his mouth, no doubt to say something snarky or called him spoiled (as he often did) but Langa smoothly cut him off by bringing the shirt up to his nose and softly inhaling.

“It’s okay.. It’s nice, actually, your scent.” Langa complimented with his nose still buried in the fabric. 

“Let me see,” Reki said, reaching his hand down and Langa passed the shirt up to him without any question, and Reki repeated what Langa had done, smiling pleasantly.

“He’s right, you smell really fuckin’ good, dude.” Handing Langa the shirt back, Reki twisted onto his stomach and stretched, groaning softly.

“Can we skip the fatigue and get straight to the part where I’m irritated all the time?” Reki grumbled as Miya sank to the floor. He was close enough to smell Reki better now, and his scent wasn’t as off-putting as it had been, much to his surprise.

“You’d rather be irritated than tired?”

“Uhm, yea? At least I’m awake and not hibernating, I can’t get _anything_ done like this.. Or I could go find someone Alpha to screw me six ways to Sunday.” He added in a chipper voice, sitting up and resting his chin in his hands. 

“Maybe Kaoru, I’ve heard stories from Kojirō-“

“You talk about the _ways they Mate?_ ” Langa asked incredulously, turning to look at his friend with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, _yeah,_ unlike Westerners-“

“Not this again-“

“It’s _not_ shameful to talk about Mating. Aren’t presentation laws different there too?”

“Yep, it’s.. it’s a little sexist now that I look at it-“

Reki rolled his eyes, nodding along as Langa explained how any underage Omega or Alpha that presented wasn’t legally allowed to Mate in order to soothe heats or ruts and was put on suppressants.

Miya cringed back as he listened to him explain, looking just as uncomfortable as Reki had felt the first time Langa explained it to him.

“It’s not like they’re having _sex,_ even _that’s_ illegal here until we’re 18 but Mating is completely different,” Miya replied with a wrinkle in his nose. “And even then, you can only Mate once you turn fifteen because by then all the hormones have passed.”

“See! Even he gets it! And suppressing a heat or rut _that young?_ They’re going to destroy their bodies! Don’t Western countries have higher infertility rates?”

“They do.” Miya and Langa said simultaneously and Reki sighed dramatically.

“Ugh, your western laws..” 

Langa laughed, though he nodded in agreement with Reki’s exasperation.

“Yeah, it was pretty bad, honestly. At least they don’t have those laws here.”

Slipping into an easy silence after, Reki and Langa enjoying the cool breeze that the fan allowed while Miya studied them.

They didn’t look too much different, the changes being as subtle as the ones in their scents. Slight dark circles beneath their eyes and the light flush on their cheeks as if they were experiencing a fever.

“Hey, Miya?” Reki called suddenly, dropping his phone down into the swell of his chest. 

“Mm?”

“Will you be Mating when your rut hits, or do you plan to sweat it out?” He asked curiously.

“Uhm, I don’t really know what I plan to do. What did you do for your first heat?”

“Nothing, why?”

Miya grimaced and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Heats? Nah, not if you’re un-Bonded, that is. If you _are_ Bonded, that’s when it starts to hurt and Mating becomes pretty much a necessity. You don’t get all incoherent or anything like porn shows but it’s pretty hard to ignore, better to just Mate.”

“And how do _you_ know that?” Langa asked, tilting his head back to look at Reki who flushed under the scrutiny.

“You’d know too if you just _talked to Kojirō and Kaoru-“_

“I’m not the one who wants to fuck them!” Langa laughed, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the couch cushion as Reki lamented about how attractive the Bonded pair were.

Miya was content to listen, pleased to note that every now and again, Langa would take a small sniff of the shirt he’d returned.

* * *

When Langa and Reki’s heat finally hit, they were both as irritable as they’d alluded to being, but the part that affected Miya more than snappy responses or the sheer amounts of ice water they both drank was how many Alphas they attracted. 

It wouldn’t have typically bothered him, and they were both capable Omegas who could hold their own but it made that familiar itch of anger come rearing its head. Miya found himself oftentimes intersecting Alphas without consciously realising it.

On one particular embarrassing occasion, he’d even _growled_ at one, a far older Alpha who could have easily made him submit. 

Reki had stepped between them and smoothly handled the situation.

“You know how newly presented Alphas can be.” He’d explained apologetically while Langa whisked him away, smiling to himself the whole time.

“What would we do without you, pup, keeping us Omegas safe.” Langa had teased, his smile growing when Miya’s cheeks burned red.

* * *

Their heats went as easily as they’d come, and time went on. All three of them found themselves spending their time in the company of one another, however, oftentimes in the garage of Dope and other times, cycling between each of their homes in turn.

Miya’s mother and father had been particularly ecstatic to meet the two, rather attractive, Omegas, even with Reki’s brashness and Langa’s tendencies towards over-politeness— they balanced each other out. 

It was an easy pattern, one they enjoyed and delighted in. Listening to Reki wax poetic about Kaoru and Kojirō had become commonplace, he often alluded to how close he was becoming with the Alpha and Omega pair, always with a smile on his face and flush in his cheeks.

Langa never expressed having feelings for anyone, and that didn’t really bother Miya like he thought it would, although he felt that any Alpha worth their salt would try and court him. 

There were many pretty Alpha girls and boys who watched him when he was at the skatepark, or even just walking around in the city, he drew attention wherever he went with his beauty and his kindness and his scent.

It was a surprise no one had fallen in love with him already.

* * *

Miya woke up _hot,_ kicking off his covers and pulling off his nightshirt to mop up sweat from his brow and hollow of his throat. 

“What the..” Looking down between his legs, he realised that he was uncomfortably hard too, a throbbing pain that he didn’t want to touch or deal with in any capacity. Gingerly climbing out of bed, Miya waddled to the hall bathroom, foregoing grabbing a towel or clothes as he turned the shower on full blast, trying to keep the temperature only a little under warm even if setting it to freezing was quite tempting. He was sure that sending himself into shock wasn’t worth it.

Stripping down the rest of his clothes, he stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as the spray hit him, his eyes falling shut as he leaned against the wall of the shower before slowly sinking and laying at the bottom of the tub. 

He hardly had a clear head, as he wasn’t particularly sure of the time but when he heard the bathroom door open after what _felt_ like fifteen minutes, he knew it must have been longer.

“Miya?” His mother called softly and Miya whimpered softly, sitting up to push the curtains back just enough so that he could see her, his cheeks still feeling horribly flushed even though the water had gradually gotten colder the longer he’d been under it.

“Oh, honey,” She said softly as she lowered herself to the side of the tub, reaching out to gently smooth his hair back from his face. Miya closed his eyes and pushed his head up into her hand, groaning.

“I’m really hot.”

“It’s just a rut fever, honey, it’ll pass but for now let’s get you out of there. I’ll make you something to eat and drink. It’s just like a normal fever, okay? You just need to sweat it out.” She assured gently, and Miya nodded.

“Okay.. I didn’t bring any clothes.”

Laughing softly, his mother shook her head in endeared exasperation. “I’ll get those for you too.”

* * *

As promised, once Miya was dressed and dried, he was promptly coaxed back into bed, which had a clear set of sheets and covers on it, and more were added, enough that it felt like an Omegan nest.

(He assumed they built nests, he hadn’t seen Reki nor Langa do it, and assumed that it must have been a thing only Bonded Omegas did).

Afterwards, he was served a large bowl of miso soup, hot echinacea tea, and a cold bottle of a drink called _Pocari Sweat,_ though Miya wrinkled his nose at the name, he knew it would be good to stay as hydrated as he could, given how much water he was losing. As he ate and drank, he realised that it was the first time in a long time that he actively found himself wishing he wasn’t sick.

Mostly because then he wouldn’t be able to spend time with Reki and Langa, whether one on one or together, and it made him out into his tea after he’d managed to force down the rest of his soup.

“Miya?” His mother asked, brow furrowing at his expression when she peeked into the room, stepping in and quietly shutting the door behind herself.

His mother was a Beta, and she always smelled like jasmine flowers and mint and safety, even if her scent wasn’t as strong as an Alpha or Omegas. It lulled Miya’s rampant feelings to smell it and feel it washing over him as she sat down at his side.

“What’s wrong, Miya? Is it worsening?” She asked, resting the back of her hand against his forehead with a worried frown.

Her brown hair fell over her shoulder in waves and her eyes were just as bright and green as his.

Shaking his head, he looked away with a little shrug.

“I just miss Reki and Langa. I don’t want to bother them while I’m like this.” He admitted softly, having always found it somewhat easy to talk to his parents (though he never told them everything).

“Oh, honey, you’re such a good friend.” She lightly ruffled his hair before dropping her hand back to the bed.

“How about you rest up more first, until you feel better, and then we can talk about inviting them over when you don’t feel so bad, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Smiling at him, she started to fuss over him, fixing this and that as she offered to make more tea or another bowl of soup, but he gently denied as the thought of even attempting to eat anything else was enough to make him almost green.

“Try and get some rest,” His mother said softly as she kissed his forehead and then she was leaving.

He thought it would be hard, going to sleep while he was so hot and uncomfortable, but the moment he closed his eyes he felt like he slipped off as easy as he would any other time.

  
  


It took two days for the fever to break, after diligently keeping hydrated and fed (the amount of food he’d eaten made him shudder, it was no good for his strict meal plan), and then he took a day to just rest, in which sleep was more peaceful and easy.

Miya awoke to the smell of ice and candy, and he rolled into the scent on pure instinct rather than thought, humming softly as he rocked his hips forward. He was half-hard (as he tended to be most of the time since he’d had his fever) and _that_ _scent_ wasn’t making it lessen any.

“Oh my, little pup.” An all too familiar voice laughed and Miya’s eyes snapped open before he even fully registered what he was hearing.

Langa was lying flush to him, his nose against the Omega’s chest while he’d been grinding against his hip, much to his horror.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Langa.” Miya rushed out as he sat up, putting a good amount of distance between them.

Langa just smiled and waved his hand, all blasé and carefree, his silky hair seeming to flow with every move he made.

“It’s alright, I should have known better than to climb in bed with a rutting Alpha. I just came to check up on you, but you were asleep. Reki and I missed you these last couple of days, but your mom told us that you had rut fever.”

“Yeah,” Miya confirmed, nodding. “Does that happen to all Alphas when going into a rut?”

“Mhm, from what I’ve seen and heard, it’s sort of like an Omega’s fatigue. It just helps our bodies regulate the sudden change, I think. There are other things, but that’s more person to person. Your appetite could increase or decrease, you might start to get cramps, emotions go wild, it’s a pretty long list.” The Omega explained while Miya nodded along.

“Where’s Reki?”

A satisfied and proud smile came to Langa’s face as soon as the question left Miya’s mouth, and he leaned in a little, as if gossiping.

“I left him with Kaoru and Kojirō, you should have seen how the three of them were flirting. I felt like a fourth wheel and I’d be pretty surprised if they didn’t start dating soon.” Even with his gossipy tone, it was clear how happy he was for Reki and it made Miya smile in turn as well.

“He deserves them.” Miya replied lightly and the smile on Langa’s face grew.

“All of that and more. I think he was smitten with then even before we met but it grew as he got to know them. I have a feeling they’ll all work out.”

Yawning, Miya nodded and found himself laying back down, eyes half closed. He was uncomfortably hard as Langa laid down across from him, and he pressed his thighs together.

Masturbation was a temporary relief to the pain between his legs, though oftentimes he was sore and ached at the base of his cock where he knew his knot would be if he ever managed to pop one. It wasn’t something that happened to every Alpha, and it wasn’t fundamentally necessary but he heard (from tales of Reki’s occasional Mating with a few Alphas over the years, and a brief confirmation from Langa) that it felt incredible for both parties. 

“Are you okay?” Langa asked, and Miya blushed as he knew he must’ve zoned out, which he found sometimes helped to distract him from the pain.

“Yeah, I just-“ Miya motioned to the tent that poked up the front of his sweater and Langa gave a knowing nod.

“Ah, yeah.. I heard that tends to hurt a bit more than normal during a rut.” He muttered, smoothing his hair back with one hand before pushing up onto his side, head resting against his cheek.

“I can help, if you want?”

Miya’s eyes widened and Langa quickly rushed out the rest of his sentence.

“I’m not talking a full Mating, but I could give you a hand job or even blow you.” He elaborated casually. “I know that you’re of age so I didn’t have to, but I sort of asked your parents if that was okay with them, if it ever came up between you and I and they gave me their blessing but..” Langa trailed off as he caught his own flustered rambling, looking away from Miya.

“You want to?”

“I _want_ to help.”

“But I didn’t help you when you were in heat.” Miya pointed out and Langa gave him a fond look, though his sigh was one of exasperation.

“You sort of did, actually? Me _and_ Reki. You kept a lot of Alphas off of our backs while you were slinking around the shop-“

“I wasn’t _slinking-_ “

“You were definitely slinking. _And_ your scent really helped. It curbed the agitation a lot, and trust me when I say Omegas can be a lot meaner in heat, especially Reki, he’s so close to murder on some days.” 

Miya nodded along, although he couldn’t believe he’d actually helped them, even if he hadn’t realised at the time that he was helping.

“So.. Do you want to be rut partners?” Langa asked nervously, and looked pleasantly surprised when Miya nodded.

“Sure- I mean, _yes,_ I want to be rut partners. I trust you and you must trust me if you let me help you like that without stopping me so..” Miya trailed off and Langa smiled down at him.

“Lay on your back, flat.”

Miya did as he was told and then Langa was settling over him, legs on either side of Miya’s due to the difference in size between them. 

Miya smiled up at Langa and he returned it effortlessly before he was shortening the distance between them and pressing their lips together. It started off chastely and dry, though it soon turned messy between Miya’s inexperience and Langa’s eagerness to please.

If Miya thought Langa smelled good, he tasted _even better._ His tongue was soft and he tasted sweet, even sweeter than any candy or his peppermint toothpaste, the ice a rush of much-needed coolness down his spine and flooding his chest. Breaking the kiss, Langa pressed kisses down Miya’s covered chest, and he barely felt them through his thick sweater but the sweetness of the gesture was clear as day. 

Stopping between Miya’s thighs with his stomach pressed into the bed, Langa looked up at Miya.

“I heard this part sort of hurts at first?” He eased Miya’s boxers down as he spoke, hesitating to wrap a hand around him. 

“Have you got off at all?”

“A few times,” Miya admitted, “didn’t feel very good though.” Langa nodded to show he was listening as he slowly wrapped a hand around Miya’s hardening cock, whispering apologies when he hissed through his teeth.

“Touching yourself is supposed to help, like massaging a muscle? I can see why it’d hurt though, with your knot and all.” Langa began to slowly stroke him, not once breaking his rambling. It was obvious that he was trying to distract Miya from the uncomfortable pain of soothing his sore and now, completely hard cock.

“Shh.. I know, I’m sorry, just a little more, okay? It should start to feel good in a little.” His voice was gentle and soothing, no doubt feeling at least somewhat guilty to be putting Miya in pain, even if it wasn’t his intention.

“It’s okay, Langa, it just-? It’s like poking a bad bruise or something just.. keep going, ow..”

It took more time than expected, nearly five minutes, of Miya squirmed on the bed and wincing away from Langa until he finally started to arch up into the touch a little.

It was a gradual thing, sometimes too rough or fast of a stroke would send a jolt of pain through him so bad he nearly called it off, but Langa eased him with kisses to his thighs and little words of encouragement.

Tentatively, Miya began to moan and when he did, Langa carefully pulled his hand away, not wanting to risk jostling him too much. 

“What are-?”

“This’ll feel better.” Langa told him, asking him to trust him with his eyes. Miya felt himself prickle with something an awful lot like embarrassment before he was nodding.

“Thank you for trusting me.” The pale-haired boy whispered, gingerly grasping the base of Miya’s cock as it never entirely lost its sensitivity before he was lowering his mouth around the head of him, eyes pressing closed gently.

“Oh-! _Oh,_ ” Miya sighed, head tilted back as he felt the hot and soft feeling around his cock, Langa’s lips pressed against him halfway down where he suckled lightly, bobbing his head slowly.

Langa was right, it was far better than his hand, the heat and wetness was easier on him than Langa’s hand, even with his gentle touch, and not to mention how it soothed the base of his cock when Langa began to bob his head to the base and back. 

“Yes, mm, _yes,_ please keep going, _please-_ Ah! Langa!” 

Langa’s hands were holding his waist, lifting him up just enough for him to press his lips flush to Miya’s pubic bone, humming softly to the boy’s delight.

The vibrations made his toes curl and the base of his cock throb with heat, he could feel himself down Langa’s throat and it was glorious and far too much.

“Oh, too much, too much-“ Langa pulled off completely and Miya sighed, relief evident, but then Langa was grabbing him by his cock, which felt far too sensitive, and began to jerk him off quickly.

“Langa-! What’re you-“

“Shh, pup, I’m just helping. You’re almost there, I guarantee you’ll feel much better once you have had a _proper_ orgasm.” 

His eyes were focused on Miya’s prick, occasionally he’d lick at the head, dip the tip of his tongue into the slit until Miya was arching his back and coming, and there was a feeling was both increasingly sore and overwhelmingly pleasureful and-

“Oh, _there_ it is, I knew you’d pop a knot,” Langa praised in a sweet voice, tightly gripping around his knot with a hand that was wet with something too thick to be saliva, and Miya didn’t own lube.

“Shh, shh, it’s just my slick-“ Langa shushed gently, moaning softly as cum painted his chest, where his cock was now aimed down towards, compared to what had streaked over his red and plush lips, as well as his cheeks.

“Wow, you’re cumming so much, how does it feel? Do you need me to squeeze down more?”

“Just a bit-“ Miya groaned though it turned to a drawn out keen as Langa did so, his hips twitching up hard.

“There you go, pup, you came so much, just a little more and then we can get all cleaned up. Post-Mating cuddling is supposed to be good for you.” Langa explained lightly as Miya went flat against the bed and he let him, licking the cum from his lips as he sat up.

Leaning down over the edge of the bed, he picked up a discarded shirt that had been tossed aside by Miya in a moment of hazy fever.

He wiped his face and chest as clean as they’d get without getting into the shower, and did the same to Miya before he was cuddling up to his side and fussing over him. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Miya assured and Langa finally conceded.

“Oh and uh,” Miya started nervously, “do you.. need any help?”

That fond look was back on Langa’s face but he shook his head.

“Nope, I’m done, but _you_ need some sleep. We can talk more when we wake up.”

Miya buried his face in the crook of Langa’s neck, slowly inhaling his scent.

“I’ll hold you to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or leave a kudos ♥︎
> 
> Additionally, I’m already in love with this version of non-traditional A/B/O and I think I’ll write more for it (this time focusing on the relationship between Joe, Cherry and Reki! They were a bit of a spur of the moment decision but I have an inkling of an idea for the dynamics between them).


End file.
